


Cookie Dough Kisses

by LiamsCraic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Niall, First Kiss, Football Player Liam, Football Player Louis, M/M, Oblivious Niall, Scheming Harry, Scheming Louis, This is pure fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ice cream date, im english so by football i mean soccer to all you americans, like major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamsCraic/pseuds/LiamsCraic
Summary: This is a prompt from mukeniam -"I think you should right a niam one with shy book loving Niall and football player Liam. Where Liam hears from a friend Niall likes him so he invites Niall to his game and give him his team jacket. Then afterwards Liam takes Niall for ice cream and gives him his first Kiss and invited him to prom and fluff. Just fluff okay."





	Cookie Dough Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> All the one shots i post here are also from my Wattpad @-geminiall
> 
> Enjoy :-)

Niall and Liam went to the same school. Niall was a quiet, shy, book loving kid who didn't really attract that much attention but he liked it that way. Liam on the other hand was a confident, talkative, sports mad kid who was friends with pretty much everyone.

They were polar opposites and didn't really have any interaction with each other. However, Niall was very much infatuated with Liam. He had first met Liam when he moved up to secondary school and begun year 7, Liam was in year 8 at the time. When Niall had first spotted him and saw the first glimpse of those chocolate brown eyes, he knew that he would become someone very special in Niall's little mind. Although Niall was always a shy boy around those who he didn't know so he never dared to pluck up the courage and speak to the older boy. So instead, Niall spent his days admiring Liam from afar, while his best friend Harry laughed at him.  
"Just go and speak to him! It's not difficult Niall" the curly headed boy snickered to his friend,

"you don't understand Harry..." Niall sighed

"Don't understand what? That you're too chicken to go up and speak to a person?"

"He's not just a person.. he's-"

"-' _the most amazing perfect person ever'_. Yes Niall, I am aware" Harry mimicked.

Niall just huffed and continued to stare at his crush who was currently playing a game of football with a few friends during their lunch break. 

"Harold!"

Both boys turned their heads to the shout to see Harry's cousin, Louis, who also happened to be Liam's bestfriend, jogging towards the two year 10's.

"What's up, Lou?" Harry smiled as Niall waved a hello before turning back to watch Liam

"You're coming to the game tonight right?"

"Well my parents are so I guess I'll have to.." Harry said offhandedly 

"Well Harold, if you're not that interested" Louis fake sobbed

"I'm joking Louehh! Of course I'm coming! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

They both laughed as they hugged each other dramatically.

"Uh, what's up with blondie?" Louis whispered into his cousin's ear, noticing that the blonde boy was staring at something else across the field

"Oh, he's ogling your bestfriend. He's got total heart eyes for him, has done ever since we started this school" Harry explained, knowing Niall was going to kill him for telling Louis

Louis just stared wide eyed as this new information sunk in, "Harry! I've been your cousin for how many years and you've known this information for how many years??? Why wasn't I informed your bestie's in love with my bestie?"

Harry just shrugged.

"Oh my god I have to tell Liam!" Louis grinned

"Wait no Lou! Don't! Niall will die if you do!" Harry whisper-yelled as he dragged Louis away from the blonde 

"Oh come on, Haz, it'll be adorable! Imagine if Liam likes Niall back! They'd be so cute!" Louis gushed

"Louis please, this is why people think  _you're_  gay.."

Louis thumped Harry on his arm, " besides, how do you even know Liam's gay?"

"Harold please... I'm his bestfriend" and with one last cheeky grin, Louis ran back towards Liam and jumped on his back, the two ending up brawling on the grass.

Harry sighed before sitting back next to Niall, just as the bell rang for end of lunch and both boys packed up their things and made their way towards their science classroom. 

"So what did Louis want?" Niall asked

"Just asking if I was coming to the footie game tonight. I said yeah because well, most of my family are going so I kinda have to" He laughed, "are you gonna come?"

"I don't know, probably not"

"Oh come on, please? I'm gonna be like the only boy there besides Ernie, and he's a baby" Harry groaned 

"I've got loads of homework to do Haz"

"Oh please we both know that's a lie. I know you don't like crowded places and loud, busy things but you can see loverboy getting all hot and sweaty" Harry grinned, wiggling his eyebrows

"Harry..." Niall groaned 

"Please!? I'll protect you from anyone who gets too excited and pushy!" Harry begged. He knew Niall got claustrophobic when places got too busy - that was why they always made sure to walk to classes as soon as the bell rang - but he really wanted Niall to come tonight. 

Niall sighed before nodding his head slowly,

"Yes! Thank you Niall! I love you!" Harry squealed tackling the blonde in a hug.

Once they'd gotten seated in their seats, Harry's phone vibrated

**_1 New Message_ **

**_From: Loueh_ **

**Is Niall coming to the game tonight???!!!!!!!**

**_To: Loueh_ **

**Yeah why?**

**_From: Loueh_ **

**YES!!! We need to get Liam and Niall to meet and talk ok!!!**

**_To: Loueh_ **

**Why.... What've you done Lou?**

**_From: Loueh_ **

**Um I may have told Liam about Niall's little crush....**

**_To: Loueh_ **

**LOUIS!!!!!!**

**_From: Loueh_ **

**Sorry!! But I was so excited bc you'll never guess what!!**

**_To: Loueh_ **

**..... What??**

**_From: Loueh_ **

**LiAM LIKES NIALL TOO**

**_To: Loueh_ **

**WHAT OMG NO WAY**

**_From: Loueh_ **

**YES WAY HAROLD YES WAY**   
**Now do you see why they need to talk??? Because once they do heLLO GAY WEDDING OF THE YEAR AND THEN HELLO CUTE LIL NIAM BABIES AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**_To: Loueh_ **

**Omfg ok ok we need a plan tho bc Niall won't willingly go and talk to Liam, he's too shy**

**_From: Loueh_ **

**Yeah ok (Niall's the only thing Liam's shy about believe it or not aWW OTP OTP) but leave it to me I have a plan**

**_To: Loueh_ **

**Oh god**

**_From: Loueh_ **

**It's gonna be great!! Have faith in me Harold**

**_To: Loueh_ **

**Smh**

"Harry who're you texting?" Niall piped up looking at Harry's phone

"Uh just Louis... wanted to talk about the game tonight that's all"

"Oh... ok"

+

Finally school had finished and the boys had gone home to change out of their uniform before heading back to school to watch the match. Harry and Niall made their way towards the front where they laid down a blanket and sat on it as Harry pulled out his phone

**_To: Loueh_ **

**Where are you????**

**2 minutes later he got a reply**

**_From: Loueh_ **

**In the changing rooms, we'll be out in a sec :))))))))**

Harry didn't reply and instead turned to Niall who was biting his lip anxiously  
"You're ok, mate. that's why we got here early remember? So we could get seats that you can easily leave from if you need to"

Niall nodded, "yeah.. I know"

"Besides soon you'll get to see loverboy running about, glistening in sweat-" Harry was cut off by Niall pushing him sideways.

"Harold! Neil!" The 2 year 10's looked over to see Louis sauntering across the pitch, but he wasn't alone,  _Liam_ , was tagging along

"Shit Harry" Niall whisper-yelled

Harry didn't say anything back, just smirked and the two caught up and sat in front of them

"Oh I'm so glad you could come!" Louis gasped dramatically bringing the two into a hug

"Louis get off, you penis!" Harry shrieked

"Liam don't be rude, say hello!" Louis urged

"Uh yeah sorry, hi Harry. Uh, hi Niall"

"Hi Liam!" Harry greeted, nudging Niall in the back slightly

"H-hi" Niall replied, cheeks heating up as Liam continued to stare at him

An awkward silence fell between the four before Louis suddenly jumped up announcing that the rest of the team were coming out to warm up so they should too. "so we'll see you at half time ok?"

"Yeah sure Lou"

"Come along Payne!"

"Fuck my life, that was embarrassing" Niall groaned into his hands

Harry just laughed, patting his back gently, "aw that's nothing mate"

Niall's head perked up at that, "what?"

"Nothing"

"Har-" Niall was cut off by the commentator aka their school's drama teacher, Mr Harland, announcing the start of the game

_"And now let's welcome onto the field, the two incredible teams playing this evening!"_

Harry and Niall watched as the teams ran onto the pitch, Louis and Liam, leading the way for their team as Louis' family out ruled everyone there with the shouting and cheering.

The first half of the match went smoothly, the score being 2-0, Louis managing to score the two goals.

As the half-time whistle rang, Louis and Liam ran over to Louis' family who Liam's family also happened to be sitting next to. They stayed there for a while before going over to Harry and Niall. "hey guys!"

"Hey, well done on the goals, Lou!" Harry greeted his cousin

"Yeah they were awesome shots!" Niall agreed

"Thanks kiddies!" Louis grinned

"You're um doing g-good too Liam" Niall added softly, his demeanour completely changing once he looked at the brown-eyed boy.

"Thanks, Niall" Liam smiled 

"So, uh, Harry, my mum wanted to speak to you about this weekend, so come along!" Louis announced to the surprise of Harry and Niall, Liam, however, just looking at him like he wanted to burn holes in Louis' skull.

Harry stumbled to his feet before Louis dragged him away, leaving Niall and Liam by themselves. 

"So uh, you're liking the game so far then?" Liam asked, mentally kicking himself for the lame question

"Uh, yeah. Yeah it's good. You're s-switching with Louis, second half aren't you?" Niall stuttered

"Yeah! Um, yeah I'm gonna be shooter - or at least trying to shoot anyway" Liam laughed

"I'm sure you will" Niall smiled

An awkward silence settled between the two before an idea crept into Liam's head, "hey um are you doing anything after the game's finished?"

"No.. why?" Niall asked, a light blush already creeping its way up to his cheeks at what Liam could possibly ask

"Well, uh, I think the team were gonna hold a party for like not just them but uh anyone who wants to go really like whether we win or not but parties aren't really my thing especially after a tiring footie game so uh I was wondering whether you wanted to go to that little cafe that just opened up down the road? You know the ones that supposedly does the 'best ice-cream around'?" Liam rushed out,

"L-like a d-date?" Niall asked, shyly, not wanting to say it too loud in case he'd totally got the wrong idea

"Um yeah, like a date yeah" Liam confirmed

"I like ice-cream" Niall mumbled

"So Is that a yes?" Liam laughed 

Biting his lip, Niall's cheeks flushed bright red as he nodded, "yeah"

"Oh uh great! Well um I best go back for the huddle before second half, so um wait here after the match finishes while I get showered and changed and stuff yeah?" Liam breathed in relief 

"Yeah ok" Niall smiled, internally screaming for his flushed cheeks to go down

Liam ran back to his team and the second half of the match continued, all throughout, Harry was teasing Niall for his blush after he'd told him what Liam had said.

When the match finally finished, their team had won 5-4, with Liam scoring the winning goal. Just as Liam had asked, Niall waited where he was after congratulating Louis on the win and saying goodbye to Harry. When Liam emerged from the changing room, now wearing his normal clothes but complete with his team jacket, he made his way to Niall and said he just had to say goodbye to his parents and then they could go.

"Liam! Well done baby!" His mum, Karen cheered pulling him into a hug

"Thanks mum, but could you let go? I can't breathe" Liam laughed. He loved his mum but she was so dramatic about things (much like Louis, actually).

"Oh sorry, love." she apologised, then spotted Niall shyly hiding behind her son, "and who's this?"

"Uh mum, this is Niall. He's in the year below but uh we were gonna go to that new cafe that opened up." Liam introduced awkwardly

"Oh. I thought you'd be going to that party with Louis and his cousin, but yeah that sounds good. So I guess we'll see you later then yeah?" She answered, secretly squealing because she just  _knew_  this was a date.

"Yeah, bye mum, bye dad!"

Liam waved before guiding Niall out of the school grounds and towards the cafe.

+

"So what flavour do you want?" Liam asked as they stood in line

"Uh..... cookie dough please" Niall answered, as he scanned all the different flavours

"Good choice. I fancy classic banana myself" the older, grinned

Once they'd gotten their ice-cream, they took a seat in the corner and conversed quietly in between bites of their frozen treats (which  _was_  'the best ice-cream around'). After finishing their food and exchanging numbers - Niall had blushed like mad when this happened and saved Liam's contact as:   
'Liam <3<3'.

They were now walking home and the wind had picked up, creating a cold breeze as they made their way through the streets. Liam noticed Niall shivering slightly in his white long sleeved cotton shirt, so he shrugged off his team jacket and placed it over Niall's skinny shoulders, making Niall jump. "oh no, it's ok, I don't want you to get cold" he mumbled shyly trying to take it off.

"No it's okay, you're shaking, you take it. In fact, keep it" Liam smiled as he observed how the jacket swamped Niall's tiny stature.

"Oh uh, thanks Li" he thanked softly

"No probs." Liam replied, "so um, my year's prom is coming up soon.."

"Oh yeah, one step closer to you leaving here for good huh?" 

"Yeah.... um hey, would you um- would you like to uh, be my um, my date to the prom?" Liam asked awkwardly

Niall didn't expect that but he couldn't say he wasn't flattered - the boy  _he'd_  been crushing on, was asking  _him_  to his prom! 

"Um oh my god, uh yeah sure I'd love to!" He beamed 

"Great! I mean, uh ok, um no I mean that's great Ni, I was hoping you'd say yes" Liam grinned

They continued walking until they reached Niall's house. The two stood still in silence, not knowing what to say but neither wanting the day to end.

Eventually, Liam broke through the quiet air, "I had a good time tonight. Did, um, did you?" He asked anxiously 

Niall blushed, and bit his lip as he answered, "yeah I did"

"Great. Uh maybe we could do it again sometime?" The older asked, hopefully 

"Yeah, I'd like that" 

"Ok cool, I'll make sure we do then ok?" Liam asked him, bouncing on his toes slightly. After being with Niall for the evening he'd had the urge to kiss his soft pink lips - and if his 'Little Liam' got a bit excited when Niall was eating his ice-cream, the coldness making them bright red and shiny and plump, well Niall never had to know. 

So, now standing here right in front of the boy, with not much conversation happening, Liam took the risk. Niall said he had a good time too, so he shouldn't really hate this, right?

"Um Niall, is it- I really want- I mean, is it-is it ok if I uh-if I um, k-kiss you?" Liam asked, stuttering over his words and biting his lip when he was done.

Niall was shocked. Staring at Liam with wide eyes and mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Had Liam just asked if he could kiss him?

Kiss  _him_?

_Liam_  kiss  _Niall_?

_Niall_?

Did Niall want Liam to kiss him?

Hell yeah.

Niall could feel his cheeks burning as Liam waited for his response, eyes wide like a begging puppy and Niall thought he'd never seen anything cuter. Liam was just over all gorgeous, his cute puppy eyes, his thick lips, blinding smile, freckles and moles placed perfectly on his face and neck (and who knows where else on his body), oh god his body. His glorious, toned abs bod-

A cough brought Niall out of his daydream as Liam was still staring at him expectedly, "it's ok if you don't, I mean this was only our first date. Not saying that I'm expecting there will be more like if you don't want another one then that's fine but I ju-"

"Yes"

"Huh?" Liam replied, his train of thought lost

"Yes. You can uh, you can kiss me" Niall replied, softly.

Liam took a sharp intake of breath as he nodded jerkily, before stepping forward and slowly leaning in towards the blonde, placing a trembling hand on the soft, pale cheek that was tainted with a pink glow. He could feel the quick breathes of Niall as he leaned in closer and closer, his lips started to pucker as the gap got closer.

When their lips finally connected, Niall was sure time had stopped completely. It felt wonderful. All those stories you hear about Sparks and rainbows and butterflies when kissing  _the one_ , Niall was now sure was true. He didn't ever want it to stop.

But it had to eventually, because Niall and Liam were both running out of breath.

As they disconnected their lips, Niall noticed Liam's cheeks were now spattered with red too, god only knows what his looked like.

"I liked that" Liam spoke up.

"Me too. I didn't know it would feel that good" Niall admitted, not realising before he said it.

"That was your first kiss?" Liam asked, shocked. Niall was a stunning boy, surely he would have had hundreds fawning over him.

Niall just nodded, embarrassed. Liam tipped Niall's chin up with his finger tips, pecking his lips softly once before speaking, "well I'm glad I could be the one to give you your first kiss"

"Me too" Niall grinned, biting his lip gently.

"Well, I best be getting home, so um I'll see you tomorrow yeah? Maybe we could walk to school together?" Liam suggested

"Yeah, ok, yeah that would be nice" Niall smiled

"Alright well, bye love" Liam said before waving and walking down the street to his house. 

"Bye Li" Niall mumbled, grinning ear to ear, before running straight into his home and hugging Liam's jacket to his chest as he instantly rang Harry to fill him in on the most amazing day of his life.


End file.
